<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if the world was ending by mewwyhoran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240557">if the world was ending</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewwyhoran/pseuds/mewwyhoran'>mewwyhoran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Women's Soccer RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewwyhoran/pseuds/mewwyhoran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When there's an earthquake in Utah Kelley calls Emily.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kelley O'Hara/Emily Sonnett, Kelley O'Hara/Hope Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>if the world was ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I thought this song fit perfectly with what we are dealing with. </p><p>Let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I was distracted and in traffic</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I didn't feel it when the earthquake happened</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But it really got me thinkin', were you out drinkin'?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Were you in the living room, chillin', watchin' television?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's been a year now, think I've figured out how</em>
  <br/>
  <em>How to let you go and let communication die out</em>
</p><p>Kelley was sitting in her living room drinking her coffee after taking a jog. She was back in Salt Lake City and was really bored because of the quarantine keeping her from the field. Suddenly she feels the ground under her shaking violently,<br/>“Holy shit!” She crawls to her kitchen table hiding under it, she can feel herself starting to shake. “Ok Kel, It’s ok. It’s just an earthquake,” as she is trying to talk herself out from having a panic attack, but hearing her water glass crashing to the ground and several other things falling off the shelves isn’t much help.<br/>After lots of deep breaths and tears, the initial earthquake is over so Kelley flips her phone over and calls the one person she knows can make this situation better.</p><p>
  <em>But if the world was ending, you'd come over, right?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You'd come over and you'd stay the night</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Would you love me for the hell of it?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>All our fears would be irrelevant</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If the world was ending, you'd come over, right?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The sky'd be falling and I'd hold you tight</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And there wouldn't be a reason why</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We would even have to say goodbye</em>
</p><p>Emily was laying in her bed waking up when the phone rang. She rolled over groaning grabbing her phone picking it up,<br/>“Hello,” she says sleepily clearing her throat,<br/>“Em,” she hears Kelley say shakily, “Em,” Emily sits up,<br/>“Kelley, what’s wrong? Are you ok?”<br/>“I--I earthquake,” Emily’s eyes widen,<br/>“Oh my god, are you ok?” She can hear sniffling on the other side and she knows that Kelley is shaking her head, “Kel are you ok?”<br/>“I uh yah just a little shook,”<br/>“Ok well, I have to go train with…”<br/>“Em, will you please come? I um I I need you,” Sonnett sighs,<br/>“Kelley you are miles away, and I have training with Mal and Dans, and you know we shouldn’t you have a girlfriend. Call her please I have to go,”<br/>“But Em ple----,” Sonnett hangs up the phone putting her face in her hands. She is pulled out of her thoughts with a text from Mal,</p><p><strong>Mal</strong><br/>Em we’re five minutes away.</p><p>Shit, she thinks standing up running around her packed up apartment trying to find everything she needs. Once she has everything she jogs down the stairs and finds Mal and Dansby right outside waiting for her. She hops into the backseat,<br/>“Sorry, guys I was distracted,” Mal turns in the front seat smiling,</p><p>“No prob Son,” The car falls quiet as they head to the field. Emily can feel her hands shaking but covers her guilt for leaving a panicking Kelley alone by dancing in the backseat. After a nice training session, they’re packing up Dansby’s car when Mal gasps,</p><p>“Em! There was an earthquake in Utah is Kel ok?” Sonnett looks down shrugging. Mal turns around looking at her boyfriend, “Dans I forgot my sweatshirt at the field will you go get it?”<br/>“Mal, you’re wearing...”<br/>“DAN go get my sweatshirt,” She hears Dansby start to walk away mumbling in confusion, “Son, what happened?” Emily looks up and immediately starts crying, “Oh Em,” Mal pulls her into her arms rubbing her back,“She called, and I hung up on her because she has a girlfriend. She shouldn’t have called me Mal it’s been over a year and she has a girlfriend,” She can feel Mal nod,<br/>“Her girlfriend broke up with her Em. A month ago,” Emily furrows her eyebrows,<br/>“Really?” Mal nods,<br/>“Shit, shit Mal I need to go. Oh my fucking god I’m an idiot,” Mal puts her hands on Sonnetts shoulders,<br/>“Em breathe, ok? We can call fly prvt and get you out there today,” Emily nods then pulls away getting in the car.</p><p>A couple of minutes later Mal and Dansby were getting in the car. Mal gave her a tight-lipped smile,<br/>“They have a plane waiting for you at the airport. They said that there are still aftershocks but they will try their best to get you there as fast as possible,” Emily nods, “We can wait for you to pack a bag, and then drive you there,” Sonnett shakes her head,<br/>“I need to go now, just take me there please,” Mal sighs,<br/>“Son you need clothes and,”<br/>“Mal please,”<br/>“Ok, Dans let’s take her to the airport,” Sonnett sighs in relief and soon enough she is sitting alone on an airplane on her way to Utah.</p><p>
  <em>I tried to imagine your reaction</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It didn't scare me when the earthquake happened</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But it really got me thinkin', the night we went drinkin'</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Stumbled in the house and didn't make it past the kitchen</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ah, it's been a year now, think I've figured out how</em>
  <br/>
  <em>How to think about you without it rippin' my heart out</em>
</p><p>Kelley doesn’t know how long it’s been but she is still under her table. There have been several aftershocks, she has checked in with a couple of teammates and her parents have called to make sure she is ok, but her heart is still hurting.</p><p>She thinks back to about a year ago. A couple of the USWNT Royals and Thorns were going out after there game in Utah, and of course, by the end of the night, it was only her and Emily dancing the night away in some bar.<br/>“Em,” she whispers in her ear, “come to my place,”<br/>“Mhm, yeah,” Emily says with a small smile on her face. They ended up at Kelley’s place and soon enough they’re in Kelley’s bed.<br/>But the next morning Kelley couldn’t do it. It reminded her of being with Hope. The woman who was not only her teammate but someone who she loved so much until she ripped her heart out and tore it into pieces.</p><p>When she wakes up she immediately gets out of bed and puts clothes on,<br/>“Emily get up, you need to leave now!” she says sternly standing at the end of the bed,<br/>“Uh, what?” Emily says blinking herself awake,<br/>“You have five minutes I am ordering you an uber right now and it’ll take you back to the hotel. I am going for a run,” Emily sits up, holding the sheet to her chest,<br/>“Kel what?” Kelley turns around sighing walking out the bedroom grabbing her car keys and out the door leaving a very confused Sonnett behind. She calls Christen and starts her jog towards her apartment.</p><p>
  <em>I know you know we know you weren't down for forever and it's fine</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I know you know we know we weren't meant for each other and it's fine</em>
</p><p>Emily thinks back to the night a year ago. She and Kelley never talked about it, Kelley walked out on her and when she saw her again it was like nothing ever happened.<br/>Emily has been in love with Kelley since her first camp and when Kelley walked out of that room that night she broke her heart into a million pieces. Lindsey had to stay with her for the whole week, dragging her to practice, making sure she eats, etc. And now she is on a plane going to meet up with the love of her life, who she isn’t even sure loves her back. She rolls her eyes, Lindsey would be so disappointed.</p><p>
  <em>But if the world was ending, you'd come over, right?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You'd come over and you'd stay the night</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Would you love me for the hell of it?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>All our fears would be irrelevant</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If the world was ending, you'd come over, right?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sky'd be falling while I hold you tight</em>
  <br/>
  <em>No, there wouldn't be a reason why</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We would even have to say goodbye</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If the world was ending, you'd come over, right?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You'd come over, right?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You'd come over, you'd come over, you'd come over, right?</em>
</p><p>After showering and talking to her sister, Kelley sits down on the couch taking a deep breath. Her phone call with Sonnett really threw her off. She allows herself to take her mind off of her phone call by settling into the new book she is reading. Suddenly there is a knock on her door, she looks up confused no one should be here, especially with the quarantine and that earthquake. She stands up going to the door, and when she opens it her eyes widen,</p><p>“Em? What, how?” she shrugs,<br/>“Can I come in?” Kelley opens the door walking back into the apartment allowing Emily to follow. Emily follows her in but stands awkwardly in the doorway. She clears her throat,</p><p>“Kel, I, are you ok? I’m sorry for showing up I just I,”<br/>“How did you get here?” Kelley asks, pacing her living room, “Em you shouldn’t have been on a plane you could have been exposed to the virus, and then with the earthquake how did you land?”</p><p>“Mal called a fly prvt plane, but Kel I needed to make sure you were ok,” Emily said biting her thumbnail,<br/>“So you risked your life to get on a plane. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!” Kelley screams,</p><p><br/>“I WASN’T KELL I WASN’T THINKING!”</p><p><br/>“WELL WHY THE FUCK NOT!” Kelley yells growing increasingly frustrated,</p><p><br/>“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU KELLEY!” Kelley stops in her track,<br/>“Yyyyou what?”</p><p><br/>“I love you, god Kel I love you so much. I have ever since my first call up when you took me under your wing, and then we hooked up last year and we didn’t talk about it, and it broke my heart,” Sonnett takes a deep breath sitting down on the couch, “Then you called me right after the earthquake and I couldn’t be your first phone call Kel, it had to be your girlfriend, but Mal told me you broke up,” Kelley looks down,</p><p><br/>“I um yah,”</p><p><br/>“Kel why didn’t... why didn’t you tell me?” Kelley flops down into a chair, next to the couch, putting her head into her hands. “Kelley, I’m not mad. I just... you confused me so much and I didn’t want to go through the pain again,” Kelley sighed,</p><p><br/>“I didn’t know how to tell you, Emily,” she says quietly. Sonnett notices how she said her full name, not Sonnett, Son or Em.</p><p><br/>“Kel you’re one of my best friends, why couldn’t you tell me?”<br/>“Because I couldn’t be in love with a teammate again,” Emily furrows her eyebrows,<br/>“Kel I wh---,”<br/>“Hope. We were more than best friends, she um I,” Kelley takes a deep breath, “I loved her so much but she um she picked Jeremy over me told me that I wasn’t good enough,”<br/>“Oh Kel I um,” Kelley shook her head,<br/>“Us hooking up it it made me realize that I love you so I panicked,” Kelley looks up to see a shocked Emily,<br/>“So you ran. Kel why didn’t you talk to me?” Kelley sighs,<br/>“I was scared Em. Hope made me believe that I was unlovable never good enough, but after calling you today. I realized that you are the person that I want to call first when I’m scared, nervous, excited, happy. I want you to be the person that is there for me. I want a future with you, but” Kelley looks down tears falling out of her eyes, “I’m just so scared to be in another relationship,”</p><p>“Kel look at me,” Sonnett says grabbing her hands, but Kelley doesn’t lookup. Emily takes one of her hands and lifts Kelley’s chin up. When they make eye contact Emily wipes away a tear before saying, “I would never want to hurt you Kelley O’Hara you mean too much to me,” Emily stares into her gorgeous hazel eyes with those adorable brown speckles that she loves so much before leaning in and pressing her lips to Kelleys. She can feel Kelley relax against her but her cheeks are still wet with tears. Emily pulls away first and looks at Kelley waiting for her to react.</p><p>“I liked that, but I’m scared Em. What if I’m not enough for you,” Emily shakes her head,<br/>“It has always been you Kel, and I’ll always be here. I promise,” Kelley smiles before leaning in again to kiss the love of her life.</p><p>
  <em>If the world was ending, you'd come over, right?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>